(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of a fiber reinforced compressible material and particularly to a material useful in the manufacture of gaskets. The present invention is also directed to a gasket material comprising fibers and a rubber. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide an improved material and method of manufacture thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to meet government regulations regarding the emissions of certain gases, such as hydrocarbons and halogens, gaskets in mechanically jointed flanges must be able to maintain their seal and prevent leakage of fluids and gases even when subjected to an extremely severe operating environment and undesirable mechanical conditions. Thus, these gaskets must be able to function even though the flanges are either poorly designed or poorly machined and must maintain the ability to seal the flange and prevent leakages even under high operating temperatures and high internal pressures. Gaskets produced from many prior art materials either leak or blow out when exposed to the aforementioned conditions and environments.
Accordingly, it is one of the many objects of the present invention to produce a gasket material which exhibits desirable sealability, creep resistance and blow out resistance characteristics.